videogamerapbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Egoraptor
Egoraptor, along with Jontron and Danny battled Tobuscus, Pewdiepie, Smosh, Markiplier, Skydoesminecraft and Cr1tikal as part of GameGrumps in Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2, he was portrayed by Cam Greely. Information on the rapper Hanson joined Newgrounds under the name "Egoraptor" on September 16, 2001. He released his first animation on DeviantArt, titled "Final Fantasy 7 Flash Spoof" on September 18, 2004. He submitted his first Awesome animation, "Metal Gear Awesome," to Newgrounds on February 23, 2006. Hanson went on to upload other comedic video game-related animations, as well as four separate animated webseries (which he then uploaded to YouTube); Awesome, short animated videos that parody video games, Lemon 'n Bill, a comedic series in which an anthropomorphic bullet and lemon get trapped within video game worlds, Girlchan in Paradise, a parody of shōnenanime, and Sequelitis, a series in which Hanson compares a video game and its sequel along with animations throughout the video. After MTV saw "Metal Gear Awesome", Hanson was approached by the channel to produce animated shorts for MTV's online video gaming show, The G-Hole. In 2006, Hanson got his very first role in voice acting as the voice of Bruce Banner in the video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, a role he won as part of a voice acting competition held by Activision. At the time, Hanson was still living in Florida, and so Activision flew him out to Los Angeles in order for him to record his lines in-studio. However, after doing his voice work, Hanson's voice went ultimately unused, and the character was played by Robin Atkin Downes instead for unknown reasons, although his voice was still used in the Wii port. Hanson's voice would later go on to be used in the 2016 re-release of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, in place of Robin Atkin Downes. In 2012, Hanson provided his voice for the game Detective Grimoire, a Kickstarter project which was successfully funded on August 3, 2012. Hanson has also voiced various characters for Hex Heroes, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Target Acquired, Red vs. Blue, Cyanide & Happiness, and Rick & Morty. Since 2016, Hanson is a regular on Cartoon Network's Mighty Magiswords providing the voice of Gateaux, the monosyllabic partner of sorceress Moribidia, played by Mary Faber. He also plays other recurring characters such as Fibby Croax, Delivery Man Steve, Zonq, as well as many other various additional characters. According to series creator, Kyle Carrozza, Hanson was originally approached for character design on the show, but he declined. Although aware of his voice work, Carrozza was not aware of Hanson's SAG-AFTRA membership until he informed him, which led to him being cast on the show. In 2016, Hanson was added as an Announcer in Move or Die. Lyrics Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2 (Note: Egoraptor is in red, Jontron is in orange and Danny is in blue.) You think you're the ones who's mad when we had to sit through that? Well, I'm Grump! I'm Not-So-Grump! And prepare for some real Egoraps! You make me cringe more than Sonic '06! Beat you all down in this GameGrumps verse! You've all proven if you can't be the best, you can sure as hell be the worst! None of your subscribers can compare to the community we've created, and I'll ensure you'll see your beating in the next GameGrumps Animated! Prepare to lose all your Kirkhope once we have put you in your places! Barry! Edit out these ugly greps, so no one has to see their faces! But real talk Arin, I'll think I'll quit, you don't even need me to win this! It's Danny, rightfully inheriting the Not-So-Grump name. Got the strongest voice in the game, Raps hitting you like a Steam Train! Dropping Starbombs on all of you and the best bet I'm not lying, That none of you have a chance in the battle when you get stabbed by Ninja Brian! That's right Danny, even Ross could Steam Roll these kids! We're out of this world like Mike Aruba, we'll leave your Table Flipped! Yeah, we're dragon slaying musical ninjas and the best gamers online! I'd love to end the episode, but for you guys, there won't be a next time! Trivia * He is the ninth rapper to be in a team, after Anthony. * He is the first rapper to be in a team with someone at first, but then changed to another person. Category:Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2 Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Cam Greely Category:Characters